Bloodbath
Bloodbath is a song featured exclusively for the first time in a livestream on Friday, March 29, 2019 by Christopher Capers-Jones. An official music video will be released on Saturday, March 30, 2019 at around 4 pm with an acoustic version of the song planned in the future. Also according to a few videos in the past this song will be redone before the first album's release. The redone version was uploaded on July 9, 2019 at 5:52 pm. Lyrics You'll never face me, you're now left with my wrath, what else can you do, when the world is a bloodbath? The price of your greed, is you've traveled the wrong path, what else can you do, when the world is a bloodbath? Look me in my eyes, tell me everything's still fine, and the people are still happy, and it's all still intertwined, You thought you could fight me, but your team's now dead and done for, if you listen real closely, there's a knock at the side door, As I am the silence, I am the embodiment of quickness, I'll bring forth the violence, beg me and cry for forgiveness. You'll never face me, you're now left with my wrath, what else can you do, when the world is a bloodbath? The price of your greed is you've traveled the wrong path, what else can you do when the world is a bloodbath? You'll never face me, you're now left with my wrath, what else can you do, when the world is a bloodbath? You'll never face me, You're now left with my wrath, what else can you do, when the world is a bloodbath? Beg for forgiveness, admit that you're baneful, you traumatized me for, for a lifetime that's too painful, Now I am the nightmares, I am the endgame, I know that you can't win, and I know now I can't achieve a life as bright as a golden flame. You'll never face me, You're now left with my wrath, what else can you do, when the world is a bloodbath? The price of your greed is you've traveled the wrong path, what else can you do, when the world is a bloodbath? You'll never face me, You're now left with my wrath, what else can you do, when the world is a bloodbath? You thought you could kill me, I knew you weren't free to, I knew you'd never see, just what was next for me to do, Now I am the violence, I'm the one who had lost this, Accept this silence, face the fact that I saw this, You'll never face me, Your team will face my wrath, what else can you do, when the world is a bloodbath? The price of your greed, is you've traveled the wrong path, what else can you do, when the world is a bloodbath? When the world is a bloodbath. When the world is a bloodbath. I know you've taken the wrong path, Now the world is a bloodbath. You'll never face me, You're now left with my wrath, what else can you do, when the world is a bloodbath? The price of your greed, is you've traveled the wrong path, what else can you do, when the world is a bloodbath? Nightmares continue, lamb to the slaughter, everything has happened fast, now there's blood in the water, I've retained the violence, I've retained mistrust, and if you can find this, this world left us unjust. You'll never face me, You're now left with my wrath, what else can you do, when the world is a bloodbath? You'll never face me, The price of your greed, is you've traveled the wrong path, what else can you do, when the world is a bloodbath? Beg now for mercy, admit that you were wrong, you tried to betray me, but I will always remain strong, Now I am your savior, I am surviving, I will be another layer, to help those all striving, Now I am vigilance, I am the witness, Won't accept this silence, beg me for forgiveness. You'll never face me, You're now left will face my wrath, what else can you do, when the world is a bloodbath? The price of your greed, is you've traveled the wrong path, what else can you do, when the world is a bloodbath? Category:Solo Songs A Word From The Composers "." "." A Word From Christopher Capers-Jones "My thoughts on the new song are complicated as I wrote the song for a very complicated character already in mind at the time and I have a lot of very high hopes for this song." Trivia * This is the second song to be featured exclusively in a livestream with the first being "Surrender". * This song took only an hour to write matching that of the song "Scared of This". * This song is one of the most relatable songs in the creator's life because of a traumatic event in his childhood being the sole inspiration for the song even though not even he was able to realize the connection he had to it until much later. * References * * Songs Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs